eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 21 - The Lost World
Overview Synopsis The ground begins to collapse around the Capital, and the Gekko crew begins to panic because they thought the virus had stopped. They look up into the sky and see that the Core has changed into what they believe is the Coralian Core's true form, closely resembling Earth. It is narrated that the humans endured severe hardships due to the Coralians, and 10,000 years ago, the humans left "the planet of tears" in search of a new world. But after "100 summers and 100 winters" the hardships didn't stop upon their return. Now, on the promised land ''and the ''Red Earth, the humans will make their stand and go on living. Renton and Eureka are finally reunited, and although they are happy to see each other, Renton starts crying over Dominic's sacrifice to help him open the Core. Eureka assures him that this feeling of sadness will soon come to an end, and it itself was the reason he was called here, much to his surprise. Jobs says the Gekko is beyond repair and Hap says they need to find a place to seek refuge. Stoner is curious about why the Coralian took the form similar to Earth. The military hopds the crew at gunpoint and demands all the medical supplies they have, and they blame they crew for aiding Dewey in trying to destroy the world. The crew engages in a fight against the soldiers over the Gekko's belongings as the children watch in fear from a distance. Renton doesn't understand when Eureka said he was called here, and says he came to rescue her. She says that she needs his help and needs something from him. He asks where are they and she says the ocean, which is where the Coralians first came to be. She raises her hand to spread the water apart, and she further says that the ocean is where the sadness will come to an end. She goes on to say that many have touched the Coralians' surface but only Renton was able to draw out the hidden strength of the Coralians' subconscious, and propagation will occur. she explains that propagation means that there is a limit to the survival via self-reproduction, so in order to create a corpus large enough for the Coralians to travel to where they need to go, they need to evolve. She signals for Nirvash to pick them up and asks Renton to come with her. As he is about to board Nirvash, he hears someone calling out to him, and it is revealed to be the real Eureka who is trapped somewhere in the Core and is watching him and the fake Eureka from see through water. The skyfish says the Eureka with Renton is a puppet and she needs to rest because she has been poisoned. She asks what its doing to Renton and she remembers when it said if he came, everyone will be "all". The skyfish says that because the Coralians are different, it can't be helped. Eureka runs away to reach Renton before he falls into the trap. The fake Eureka explains that the Scub Coral is a weak lifeform that evolved when the ocean corals became polluted, and after removing pollutants from their environment, the corals evolved and become a collective lifeform connected to everything. This, if the Coralians die, so will she. Renton is shocked and shouts that she never told him this before, and he will not let that happen. He asks why the Coralians made her. she explains that the humans have a kind of "wave" the Coralians cannot classify, and for them to evolve, they needed to know what it was. Renton understands what she means. She says humans are incapable of organization and conflict over the slightest thing with them occurs, and it is a wonder they still exist. However, she says the Coralians are of one mind, and therefore, can organize. The real Eureka is still rushing to get to Renton as the skyfish warns her not to go. She refuses to listen because if the Coralians eat Renton, they'll abandon the planet, and when that happens, everyone will die. The Coralians grab Eureka, and takes on the form of the young girl from Cuidades del Cielo, who asks why she is trying to save the humands when she killed so many of them before, revealing the people she killed from the Cuidades del Cielo massacre. The Coralian insists humans are weak as Eureka cries in shame, and reminds her that she is a Coralian as well. However, now that she found their'seed", they no longer need her, preparing to devour her. The fake Eureka brings Renton to the center of the Core, which is a single hole in the center. She asks him if he's scared, and although he says he doesn't fully understand what's going on, nothing scares him as long as she is with him and holds her hand. The fake Eureka is intrigued by this, pulls away, and looks at her hand at the same time the real Eureka is. The real Eureka starts asking herself if it is okay to kill people because she is not human and if it's okay for everyone to die. She concludes that it's not okay and it was Renton who helped her realize that. Although she is is not human, that doesn't mean she doesn't care what happen to Renton and the kids because they were always kind to her and accepted her. With this realization, she is able to break free from the Coralian and tries to enter through the water to reach Renton as the Coralian attempts to grab her again. The sky above Renton and the fake Eureka starts to crack and she tries to push him into the hole, and the real Eureka is nearly swallowed by the Coralian when she finally succeeds in breaking through. The real Eureka, now appearing as a black mass, impales the fake Eureka, much to Renton's horror. He is about to about to kill without realizing it's the real Eureka. Trivia *Due to Eureka developing emotions and she was unwilling to kill Renton, the Coralians imprisoned her and created a fake Eureka to trick Renton into allowing the Coralians absorbing him. *Like the anime, Eureka credits Renton for teaching her how wrong it is to kill or let others die, and how he taught her the meaning of love and living. Category:Eureka Seven